Un nuevo comienzo
by Kari Kurosaki
Summary: La vida no es justa y todos merecemos comenzar de cero o mas bien dicho un nuevo comienzo  Olvidar el pasado y empesar con una cuenta limpia libre de culpas y errores


Hola! Les traigo una mini historia para que no se olviden de mí. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en el tercer capítulo de **Junto a ti**, La verdad es que no tengo mucha inspiración y estoy algo ocupadita con el colegio. Aun así se me ocurrió algo muy lindo y decidí publicarlo. Espero que les guste y disculpen mi tardanza en mi otra historia.

Disclaimer: Bleach (desgraciadamente) no me pertenece.

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Tlic, tlic. Era el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el cristal de la ventaba de aquella habitación de paredes color pastel, adornada con dos sillones color durazno pegado a cada pared alterna a la puerta, una mesita de cristal en el centro de todo el lugar y una gran cómoda con espejo llena de cosas para maquillarse.

-El día más feliz de mi vida –rio irónicamente una pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a la gran cómoda

Las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente, era una llovizna, pero aun así el cielo estaba nublado.

-"Sonríe Rukia, es tu boda y debes estar feliz" –se repitió mentalmente mientras se miraba en el espejo frente a ella. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco, con un escote de corazón que hacia resaltar sus encantos; la falda del vestido era anchan, larga y los pliegues eran adornados con encajes de color rosa pastel (un tono muy bajito). Traía puestas una sandalia blanca de tacón alto, pero por el largo del vestido no se podían apreciar muy claramente. En una de sus muñecas traía una pulsera de plata, con un dije en forma de la letra "k". En su cuello colgaba un precioso collar de diamantes (no tan grandes).

La pelinegra suspiro al tiempo que bajaba la mirada hasta su mano y empezaba a jugar con aquella pulserita de plata.

-Tonto –susurro al tiempo que una lágrima salía de sus ojos

_Una vez me dijiste que te gustaba mi sonrisa_

_Pero detrás de cada riza se escondía una lágrima_

_Cada lágrima tenía una historia_

_Cuando una mujer llora, su corazón también lo hace_

_Cuando un hombre llora, han roto su corazón_

La pelinegra levanto la mirada y con su mano derecha limpio las rebeldes lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya es hora –la chica se paro de su asiento frente al espejo y con pesar se quito la pulserita de plata, dejándola sobre la cómoda en una pequeña cajita blanca con un lacito amarillo.

%

Tan, tatan, tan. Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban anunciando la llegada de la novia.

-Estas lista –pregunto un hombre de cabellera blanca larga

-Si –respondio a secas la chica de cabellera negra

Las grandes puertas de madera de aquel reciento sagrado se abrieron, dejando ver un largo pasillo entre las bancas de los invitados. La iglesia no era muy grande mas bien era como una capilla, estaba adonada en cada pilar con un bouquet de rosas blancas y en las cornisas de las bancas tenían arreglas también florales. Había una gran cantidad de invitados.

La ojiviooleta empezó a caminar lenta y delicadamente por aquel pasillo que llevaba al altar.

-Que descarada es esa niña primero se iba a casar con uno y ahora se esta casado con otro –murmuro una de las invitadas

-Si se cree lo mejor de este mundo porque es una Kuchiki –secundo otra de las invitadas

-Supe que el otro chico murió –dijo la que primero había hablado

-Vaya que la mosca muerta esta se consiguió un verdadero hombre como el que esta en el altar –prácticamente escupió esas palabras aquella mujer que decía ser de la clase alta

_Porque la vida no es justa y el mundo es egoísta_

_El destino el cruel y las personas falsas_

_Porque nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores_

Rukia no le presto atención a los cometarios de aquellas mujeres y continuo con su caminar. Pero que no les prestara atención no significaba que no le dolieran aquellas malas palabras, esas palabras que taladraban en sus oídos y pisoteaban su corazón. En ese momento sintió todas las ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, esa lagrima que no pudo contener mas, aquella lagrima…

_Estoy hundida en un mar de oscuridad_

_En un túnel de soledad_

_Pero llegaste tú…_

_Y todo cambio_

-Rukia –le escucho susurrar a una voz masculina

La aludida parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, ya se encontraba en el altar al lado del hombre que en pocos minutos seria su esposo y el hombre que estaría con ella toda la vida.

-Estas bien –le pregunto el hombre a su lado mientras limpiaba aquella lagrima con una de sus manos y cálidamente le regalaba una sonrisa

_Mi corazón es frágil, no lo rompas_

_No quiero llorar_

_Quiero olvidar y contigo empezar a amar_

_Déjame reír junto a ti_

-Si –Rukia sonrió al tiempo le tomaba la mano a su prometido –Te quiero Baka –murmuro

-Yo a ti mi enana

**FIN**

Que les pareció?

Les gusto?

Me dejan reviews?


End file.
